


Chaos

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Murder, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reaper killed Jack instead of Haley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

When he goes into the house and sees their bodies, he thinks they’re both dead. After he kills Foyet, he goes to them; Morgan’s already there, holding Haley’s lifeless hand and cradling Jack against himself. He almost says thank you, because he’s not sure anyone but Morgan would know to do that, everyone else would have left them alone and still. When she squeezes Morgan’s hand chaos erupts.  
  
She survives, for a time.  
  
It’s sheer medical advancement that keeps her alive, because she has no will to on her own. Her son is dead and she blames Aaron; he blames himself too. Jessica, once so understanding of his job, can’t bring herself to talk to him, even at the funeral when they bury Jack. Morgan stands with his hand on the top of his back and keeping an eye out when afterwards he’s bent double behind the SUV, vomiting.  
  
He doesn’t take the early retirement he’s offered. Haley doesn’t even react when he tells her.  
  
He gets disciplined for excessive force when interrogating a suspect, and briefly wonders how long it’ll be before Strauss finds a way to get him out of the BAU. Morgan will make a good unit chief; his ability to feel hasn’t been compromised. His whole team has that advantage on him now.  
  
Haley doesn’t call. They tumble into bed together three months after. Matching scars, inside and out, and not a single way to heal them. She’s not on the pill and he doesn’t wear a condom; they both know what they’re doing, and hoping for something to save them.  
  
It isn’t the magical fix they wanted. Five weeks after a positive pregnancy test, Haley tells him she wants to have an abortion. He doesn’t question it, doesn’t feel anything. He goes with her; she deserves that much.   
  
She’s started smoking. He’s drinking.  
  
She moves out again, goes to live with her sister. He stays in an empty apartment that he barely sleeps in for all the hours he works.  
  
It’s at a year later when he has to identify her body on a slab after a road traffic accident involving a truck and a pedestrian. Witnesses say she just stepped out in front of oncoming traffic.  
  
He goes on, catching serial killers, keeping a tally of good and bad. So far there are more victories than losses; he knows when that changes he’ll either put his gun in his mouth to blow out the back of his skull, or there will be so little left of his soul he won’t care.


End file.
